


Who let you have a baby?

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't expect Jeff to be sitting on the couch with a baby lying in the crook of his arm while he feeds it with a bottle he's holding in his other hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who let you have a baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> Halloween treat for Lake.

Mike lets himself into Jeff and Megan's house. He has a key, and it's not like he's never walked in on them fucking before. He expects maybe that (that's always a possibility) or the dogs or a lot of sitting around playing Angry Birds. He doesn't expect Jeff to be sitting on the couch with a baby lying in the crook of his arm while he feeds it with a bottle he's holding in his other hand.

"Who let you have a baby?" Mike takes one of the chairs on the other side of the coffee table.

"One of Megan's friends. She asked us to babysit for a couple of hours this morning."

"If it's her friend, shouldn't she be doing this?"

"She took the dogs for a walk. I can handle feeding a baby."

The baby does, in fact, look perfectly calm and happy to be sucking down whatever's in the bottle - milk? formula? Mike doesn't know anything about babies - Jeff's holding. It's kind of mesmerizing, the way nature shows are mesmerizing, and before he knows it, the baby is done and Jeff is lifting it up over the cloth on his shoulder and patting its back.

"You're good at that."

Jeff shrugs with the shoulder the kid isn't spitting up on.

"Really," Mike says when Jeff wipes the baby's mouth and makes faces that make it babble at him, "you are."

Jeff shrugs again, but he's smiling. "You want to hold her?"

Mike holds his hands up in protest, even though Jeff didn't even move when he asked the question. "No."

Jeff laughs at him and bounces the baby. "It's okay," he says in a baby talking voice Mike didn't even know he could do, "I still like you. We'll just stay over here and Richie can stay over there, far away from the scary baby."

Mike rolls his eyes, and then says, "You're going to be a really good dad someday."

Jeff smiles, half at him and half at the baby. "Thanks."


End file.
